coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy Neeson
Wendy Neeson is the biological mother of Ryan Connor. On 14th January 1992 Wendy gave birth to a son, whom she named Alex. However her child was inadvertently mixed up at Weatherfield General with Michelle Connor and her partner Dean's son, who was born on the same day. Thus, Wendy and her husband Nick brought up their son believing him to be theirs, while Michelle and Dean brought up their real son as Ryan. Neither Nick and Wendy or Michelle and Dean were aware that their sons had been mixed up until Alex was around fourteen when Alex fell ill and was rushed into hospital. It was then that his blood group was checked. His blood group was significantly different from Nick's and Nick was told that it wasn't possible for Alex to be his son. Nick assumed that Wendy had had an affair, causing them to split up with her denying it. Wendy, however, had a DNA test which revealed that Alex wasn't her son either. The doctor told them that the only possible explanation was that Alex had been mixed up with another baby after being born. Nick hired a private detective who discovered that there was only one baby born on the same ward at the same time as Alex - Ryan Connor. This eventually led Nick to believe Ryan was his biological son. In November 2007, unbeknown to Wendy, Nick began to stalk Ryan. He waited outside Weatherfield High where Ryan attended and also outside the Rovers Return where Ryan lived. In January 2008, Wendy visited Michelle and made it clear she was just as worried about the situation as she was. Soon after, Alex moved in with Nick since he didn't like Wendy's new partner. Wendy told Michelle that Alex didn't want to see her even though she's his biological mother. In February, Alex ran away and began shoplifting for attention. Wendy didn't approve when Alex decided to stay with Michelle at the pub. Wendy was upset when Alex decided to stay for longer and she embarrassed him by calling round with some of this things. On the day Alex was due to return, Michelle avoided Wendy's calls and Wendy subsequently turned up at the Rovers demanding to know where Alex was. Her and Michelle rowed and Alex made it clear he didn't want to return home. Michelle agreed that he could stay as long as he liked, leaving Wendy upset once more. Several days later, however, Michelle agreed to let Alex return home to Wendy and called her. Ten years later Wendy turned up at Alex's work placement Rosamund Street Medical Centre where the pair of them got into an argument in his office, which resulted in her leaving. A few days later, Wendy returned to beg Alex to return home to her, however he refused and demanded to be left alone. List of appearances 2007 2008 2018 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2007 minor characters Category:2008 minor characters Category:Neeson family Category:2018 minor characters